A Flower for You
by SassyAngel
Summary: Another TiraMarron for all you fans! Anyway, when Marron and Tira first met, she gave him something special. What happens when he finds it again and remembers? Fluffy, I think. R&R!


~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own any of the characters here, just the plot okay. So don't go and sue me! K? K! Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ - change in scene.  
  
A Flower for You  
  
Cherry blossoms swirled around the majestic trees, summer in the air. It was a lovely day, and Marron had decided that he would take advantage of it. So, with two books tucked into his sleeve, he walked off, enjoying the wind tugging at him, as if to hurry him to some unknown destination. Settling himself comfortably by a tree with a low enough branch, Marron opened his book in contentment, beginning to read his life's work. No one knew he kept a journal of his inner feelings and turmoil, but he supposed everyone should write down something about their life every once in a while, even if it was in a journal. He refused to call it a dairy. With a slight sigh, he opened to the first page, and was startled when something flew out. Gently taking it from the wind, Marron held it up to inspect it, and was surprised to see it was a beautiful rose, years of being pressed between pages had worn it out, though you could still distinguish its graceful leaves, some still stuck to the pages. Curious of why it was in his journal of all places, Marron looked down at the book, and was surprised to only see one word, scrawled in a babyish scribble, though still readable. Tira. A gust of wind blew by, bringing with it, the memory of the rose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five year old Marron sniffled, trying hard to keep his tears to himself. Why did those people have to be so mean? Why did they want to see him cry? Marron let out another tiny sniffle, taking some time to peek out of the bushes he had taken refuge in. Peeking his raven covered head out, he took a quick look around, a little relieved that they had gone off somewhere. Probably to terrorize someone else.  
  
"What'cha ya doin'?" A small feminine voice asked, and Marron almost jumped. Beside him stood a little girl, probably about his age, with bright pink hair pulled into pig tails and big glasses on the bridge of her nose that kept slipping off. She had a brown basket hanging off one arm, and it seemed to be filled with some sort of pretty flower things that grew in mom's garden. She was a cute little thing, and Marron instantly reddened. What was she doing here? Didn't she know this was where the bullies searched for potential victims?  
  
"Hiding." Marron said simply, turning to look back out the bush to see if the cost was clear. It was. With a relieved sigh, he started out, heading back toward the small pond he had found earlier that week, but hadn't be able to go to since those bullies kept chasing him.  
  
"From who?" This time, Marron did jump, and about a foot or two. He turned around, to see the same little girl following him, glasses on her head now, so he could see her deep pink eyes. They were pretty really, though he still didn't want her to get chased around too, just because she was with him.  
  
"You shouldn't be by me! They'll bully you too!" Marron warned, though the little girl tilted her head, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"I'm wnot scared. 'Sides, you seem nice. I wike you." She said, bobbing her head to emphasize her point. Marron's eyes widened a bit, not sure what to say. No one but his family had been nice to him, and this was a new thing for him. "What's your name? Mine's Tira Misu." Tira added, extending her hand like she had seen her daddy do so many times when meeting a new person. She knew that this boy needed a friend, since he was trying so hard not to cry.  
  
"Marron." He said almost timidly, looking at her hand in confusion. What did she want him to do with it? Seeing his confused expression, Tira gave a slight sigh, shaking her head.  
  
"You swhake it, and sway 'pweased to meet you'. My dad sways that's how you gwreat people." Tira stated plainly, extending her hand even further. Maybe Marron didn't know how to shake hands. Confused, Marron looked from his hand, to Tira's, and decided it wouldn't do any harm to follow what she said. Taking her hand slowly, Marron shook it lightly.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Marron said, and Tira giggled.  
  
"You too." She said, slipping her hand out of his grasp, tilting her head to the side. "Are twhey the people you're running from?" Tira asked, pointing over Marron's shoulder. A little fearful for his life and Tira's, he turned around slowly. He heard his mom say that if you were confronted by an animal, the best thing to do was to inch away slowly and not disturb it. He paled. It was them, they were back, and they sneered angrily at Marron, still sore about him being able to outsmart them. One of them even had a whole pouch full of rocks. Marron internally winced, wishing Carrot was here. Where was he anyway? He looked up to his big brother Carrot, for being so strong. One day, he'd be just like him, and be able to protect him like Carrot had done for him.  
  
"So there you are! C'mon! Cry!" The biggest one of the bunch exclaimed, taking a rock and hurling it at Marron, hitting him hard on the arm. Marron stifled a sob, just bit his lip and rubbed the tender spot a little. "Just cry already!" He snapped again, ready to throw another rock, but Tira had placed herself before Marron's form, pink eyes blazing.  
  
"Get out of the way girly!" The one with the pouch of rocks shouted, but Tira shook her head, eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"You mweanies! Leave him awone! What did he dwo to you?" Tira snapped angrily, and the ones behind the biggest kid looked up at him, thoroughly confused. Why did they hunt him down everyday?  
  
"He's too calm! It ain't normal!" The older exclaimed, and the others murmured in agreement. Whoa! They almost lost faith in their leader because of one little girl.  
  
"Leave him awone!" Tira snapped again, eyes still blazing. Marron looked at her in utter shock. No one had defended him either, other than his older brother.  
  
"You let little girls fight your battle, Marron?" The leader sneered, still trying to get to Marron. This little girl wouldn't listen to him.  
  
"It's impowleite to ignorwe somewon when they're talking to you!" Tira said, stomping hard on the leader's foot, making him fall over. And to everyone's surprise, except maybe Tira's, he started crying. Not crying, as in sniffling, but full blown bawling.  
  
"Mommy!" He yelled, running off, his gang dropping their rocks and running too, not wanting to feel Tira's wrath either. Tira sighed, and turned back to Marron, who was still gaping at her.  
  
"Hwere. You have twhis. It was the onlwee one I found." Tira said, taking a flower from her basket and holding it out to him. He probably needed it more than she did anyway.  
  
"But, you've done enough already." Marron insisted, looking at the pretty flower. Mom had always said to say thank you in times like these, but he didn't want to have Tira do everything for him. He had to grow, and be strong like Carrot!  
  
"It's a prwesant, and it's not nice to not take a prwesant." Tira insisted, though her eyes weren't blazing. Taking Marron's hand, she put the flower in it, closing his hands slightly over the flower. Marron looked up at her, eyes still wide, as she smiled at him, eyes closed and the wind blowing her pig tails softly. "It's called a wose." She added, noticing his silence.  
  
"Thank you." Marron said softly, and she giggled, and then opened her eyes, lifting her head as if straining to hear something.  
  
"I have to go now. It's lwunch time. I'll see you agwian tomorrow." Tira stated, waving as she ran off, her pink dress billowing after her. Marron watched, eyes softening, and he looked back down at the flower. Tira Misu. That was a name he wouldn't forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marron clutched the flower, a small smiled gracing his lips.  
  
"Tira." He said softly, and the name rolled off his tongue, as if meant to be there. His smile widened a bit, and he gently tucked the flower back to where it belonged. Tucking his books away gently, he set off, back to the inn where they were staying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tira sighed, wiping the sweat off her brow, settling herself down on a window seat to watch the sun set. It was really beautiful, the sun tossing brilliant purples, pinks, reds, and oranges across the sky, gently sinking away, letting the stars began to softly twinkle.  
  
"Tira?" She turned at the sound of her name, seeing Marron, who was looking at her softly, almost tenderly. She blushed and gave a small smile, moving over a bit so he could sit down. Silently, he held out a flower, a rose to be exact, and her eyes widened.  
  
"For me?" She asked softly, the blush growing to be the color of her sister's hair. Marron said nothing, just took her hands in his, and gently opened them, placing the flower in it. With a slight smile, he closed it lightly into a fist. His eyes meet hers, and she blushed, and he gave a small smile.  
  
"A flower for you." He said charmingly, turning and not saying another word, the two watching the sunset in a soothing silence.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *blushes* Oh my god! I love this fic! Eeee! *laughs* Now I sound like a rabid fan girl, but can you blame me! I think this is so much fluffier than my other fic! *squeals* I love it! Anyway, I wanted another Tira and Marron out there! I love this coupling! I don't have anything against any other pairing, but this is my favorite, so don't shoot me! *dies* Ugh, this is my best ficcie yet! *takes a deep breath* Ahh, air in lungs again. Oh, and all those misspelled words were intended. Well, at least the ones in Tira's speech anyway. I just had to write another Marron/Tira fic, so forgive me! Maybe one of these days I'll write a Carrot/Tira or something. Well, anyway, read and review! Marron/Tira rocks! (10/27/02) 


End file.
